Various fastening mechanisms are used to attach interior trim to structural components in an automotive vehicle interior. One such fastening mechanism includes a hooked shape stripe of plastic attached to a fabric trim. This fastener is typically referred to as a “J-hook.” J-hook fasteners are used to attach fabric trim to metal or plastic structural components of interior vehicle components such as driver and passenger seats including rear seats. Although J-hooks work reasonably well, these components sometimes exhibit free-plays and rattling noise due at least in part to dimension tolerances of the structure components, the trim cover could detach.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fastening components for attaching vehicle interior trim to structural components.